


Waiting

by ItsBeckyNo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeckyNo/pseuds/ItsBeckyNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve meet in a hospital waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing. Be gentle. Unbeta'd- all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Fluff. Warning for language (better safe than sorry). 
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr prompt.

Bucky sighs, running his hand down his face. Clint better be fine. Clint better be fine so he can kick his ass for making him sit in a waiting room. He hates hospitals. Too clean. Too much controlled chaos. Too much light. Too much everything.

Not to mention, last time he went into one he came out with a shiny new arm. Not something he was ever planning to revisit, let alone- so soon.

How the hell did he managed to get shot, anyway? They're both ex military, sharp shooters. Clint was always carrying and never missed. And getting shot while on his way to a date, no less. Poor idiot had the worst luck. He better survive.

Bucky paced the length of the room. Ignoring the other people. The other concerned families. He'd already been here too long. And no news. Sure they could call immediately with the emergency but not give an update when he got there. Bucky flung himself into the hard plastic chair. He could do this. He was patient. He was a sniper. He could sit for long hours in the cold. He could sit in a hospital. ' _Get it together, Barnes. Clint will be fine.'_ He thinks.  

Bucky startled and nearly swung when a soft hand landed on his arm with an equally soft, "Hey, man, you okay?" 

He groaned, ready to tell the stranger off, when he met vibrant blue eyes and pure concern. "I- uh...Yeah." ' _Very articulate, Barnes. Smooth_ ' he scolded as he let his eyes move over the person wearing the pure concern, laced with their own controlled panic. He bit his lip, seeing the best looking guy he'd ever met. Toned, huge muscles, blonde hair and blue eyes- literally perfect. ' _Not the time to try and get a date._ ' He reminded himself.

"You sure?" Blue eyes asked with a hint of a smile.

' _Of course he has a perfect smile._ ' Bucky grumbled in his head. "Yeah, well, I don't think anyone hanging out here is really fine." He sighed.

"I'm Steve." Blue eyes- no, Steve said offering his hand.

"Bucky." He added, offering his as well. Steve smiled shyly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve asks, hesitant, his eyes still radiating concern.

"Just not a fan of hospitals. Too bright. Smell like disinfectant. Too loud but too quiet at the same time. Doesn't help I'm stuck waiting to find out if my dumbass partner is okay." He grumbles, finally taking his eyes off of Steve to look to the ground.

"Partner?" Steve prompts. Bucky looks up to see the concern replaced with curiosity, and, disappointment?

"Ex partner. Military. Pretty much only family I got. Got himself shot while on a date." Bucky amends, amused to see conflicting interest and concern flit through Steve's features. "What's your story?" He adds.

"A woman at the market had a heart attack. Came in with the ambulance. Waiting to hear anything." Steve says.

"Well look at you, boyscout. Do you even know her name?" Bucky teased, enjoying the blush flirting with Steve's features.

"Her id said Jones." Steve said ducking his head, his blush growing.

"Do you rescue cats from trees, too?" Bucky asked, happy to focus on Steve's pink ears instead of everything else jumbled in his mind.

"I'm only letting you get away with that because otherwise you looked about ready to knock someone out." Steve told him, shaking his head.

"Told you. Don't like hospitals. Ex military remember? Bad memories." He sighed, curling his metal hand into a fist. Steve barely glanced down, but it was enough that Bucky caught it. Steve didn't stare though. Just offered a slight nod in understanding. Steve opened his mouth to say something, just as someone in scrubs opened the door, "Here for Jones?"

Steve stood, nodding slightly at Bucky, "Nice to meet you. Don't hit anyone." He teased, following the doctor.

Bucky sighed, putting his head back in his hands, missing the distraction already. He looked at the clock. Four hours he'd been here with no word. Clint better be fine.

"Here for Barton?" Bucky hears. ' _Oh thank god_.' He mutters, walking stiffly to the doctor. He's pulled off to the side, not into a conference room. Not bad news, then. They're not worried how his reaction might be. Good news. He hopes, holding his breath.

"Mr. Barton came out of surgery, we were able to get the bullet out and clean the wound. He lost a lot of blood, shot in the stomach. He's in recovery now, you should be able to see him in another hour or so." The doctor tells him, professionally crisp. Bucky nods and turns back to his plastic chair. Clint was gonna be fine.

"I'm gonna kick his fucking ass." He mutters to himself, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to the wall.

After a few moments he hears hesitant footsteps approach. "I'm kinda glad you're still here, coffee?" A faintly familiar voice asks. Bucky opens his eyes to see Steve, holding out a steaming cup.

"Thanks," he smiles slightly, just as an emergency comes through the doors.

Controlled chaos and yelling erupt through the room, and Bucky fights every urge he has to duck for cover, feeling the blood drain from his face, flashing back to other chaos, Clint rushing him to medical.

"Hey. Buck. You're safe. Hey. Come back to me." He hears someone murmur softly, confidently. Slowly, blue eye swim into focus, followed by shoulders, then Steve, standing in a puddle of coffee. Bucky realizes too late his metal hand crushed his cup. Steve offers his hand and Bucky takes it without thinking. He softly runs his thumb soothingly over the back of Bucky's flesh hand.

"Thanks." Bucky mutters, hiding his blush with his hair. This is why he hates hospitals.

Steve throws some napkins on the spill, replacing Bucky's crumpled coffee cup with his own. Bucky takes a drink and groans, letting the bitter taste finish grounding him.

"You good?" Steve asks, Bucky can feel the concern radiating off of him without looking up. He nods.

"Any news on your partner?" Steve prompts, not letting Bucky shut down.

"Yeah." Bucky states taking another drink. "Came out okay. Can see him in an hour or so."

Steve's face floods with relief. "That's good."

"And market lady?" Bucky asks.

"She's fine. Tried to set me up with her granddaughter." Steve said blushing, again.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "Well, Casanova. Looks like I'm trying to get dates the wrong way."

"Yeah, I told her grand _daughter_ probably isn't my type." Steve stated, his ears now joining on the blush slowly overtaking him. He looked down, startled to see he was still holding hands with Bucky. "I- um. Sorry. I promise I'm not hitting on you." Steve blushes brighter, dropping Bucky's hand. "I'm gonna go- away. So I stop making an ass of myself. Yeah. Sorry. Bye" Steve fumbles.

Bucky laughs and catches Steve's sleeve before he can get away, nearly causing him to slip on the coffee. "Steve. Wait. It's okay. Really." Bucky's grin is matched by a shy smile.

"Yeah?" Steve asks.

"Yeah."

Steve sits back down, "Do you want some company while you wait, then?" He asks, tentatively.

"Sure boyscout. You sure you don't have anywhere else to be?" Bucky teases.

Steve shrugs. "Not if I get your number out of the deal." He ventures, biting his lip.

Bucky smiles, "I think I can handle those terms."

 

 

Maybe he won't kick Clint's ass.


End file.
